Oh, Severus!
by Christabel Telles
Summary: Mini fic de 5 capítulos! Pers.OriginalSnape. Uma lufalufa cai nas graças ou seria garras?do mestre de poções... Deixem reviews, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Terceiro Ano.**

-O que diabos você pensa que vai conseguir, Josie? Josie! Volte já aqui!

Josephine Vargo não deu a menor importância ao apelo veemente da amiga Valeria Bronks que a seguia muito de perto pelos corredores das masmorras frias. Aconchegou-se mais ao casaco velho e puído que fora da sua mãe e seguiu em frente resoluta. Virou o corredor, os cabelos castanhos esvoaçando sem controle, o rosto avermelhado de fúria, e parou subitamente em frente a uma porta de madeira. A sala particular do Professor Severus Snape. Ergueu a mão para bater quando a porta se abriu muito lentamente. Ela esperou sem fôlego, mas ninguém saiu.

-Pelo amor de Merlim, vamos embora Josie, já me meti em confusão demais por um dia! - a garota ruiva sussurrou agarrando o braço da mais nova, mas não obteve sucesso em fazê-la sair de onde estava.

-Não, Alana! Ele não pode tratar você dessa maneira! Aliás, ele não pode tratar _ninguém_ da maneira como trata, esse sonserino arrogante! Vou alertá-lo de que falaremos com o diretor se ele não começar a ter _modos!_ - ergueu o queixo pequeno e para desepero da mais velha empurrou a porta e entrou na sala, trancando magicamente.

Josephinne estava preparada para a reação explosiva do velhos mestre de Poções por sua entrada intempestiva, mas _definitivamente _não estava preparada para aquilo.

Snape estava apenas de calças, aliás de calças frouxamente abotoadas enquanto enxugava os cabelos recém lavados em uma grossa toalha verde felpuda. O peito sem pêlos, mas coberto de umas poucas cicatrizes pálidas era incrivelmente másculo para um homem tão magro. "Bem, não tão magro assim, posso ver." Um segundo depois, levada por uma curiosidade absolutamente indecente na opinião dela, ousou descer o olhar até uma interessante protuberância que se fazia ver bem abaixo do cós da calça.

-O que você está fazendo na minha sala particular, Vargo? E o que diabos você está olhando?- bradou Snape.

Josephinne ergueu os olhos depressa, tão corada quanto uma tomate, e viu pela expressão do mestre de poções que ele sabia muito bem para onde ela estava olhando. Toda sua coragem anterior se esvaiu como cinzas ao vento ao ver a carranca irada do professor que, a um aceno da varinha, vestira todas as suas habituais vinte camadas de roupas negras em um tempo que ela tinha certeza de que seria um recorde.

-E então, Vargo? Eu estou esperando uma resposta. - falou suave e ela estremeceu. Sabia que o Prof. Snape falando manso definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

-Eu... ãhn... eu... -ela ainda tentava formar as palavras sentindo o fluxo de sangue no seu rosto mais forte do que nunca.

-Sim? -ele a olhava com um sorriso torto no rosto macilento.

-Bem, hã, professor, é que... É que... -ela havia baixado os olhos e olhava para as pontas dos própios sapatos sentindo os olhos negros perfurando o topo de sua cabeça.

-Parece-me, Vargo, que você possuia uma maior capacidade de eloquência enquanto eu estava semi-nú. -observou, maligno e levou a mão até a braguilha ainda sorrindo. - Talvez eu devesse...

-NÃO!- ela estremeceu, colando as costas a porta. - O senhor não ousaria!

-E por que não? -ele fez um aceno com a varinha e a capa negra sumiu.- Estamos nos meus aposentos particulares e você entrou aqui de livre e espontânea vontade.- com mais um aceno curto a extensa fileira de botões que fechavam a frente da veste se abriu deixando a mostra a camisa branca que ele usava por baixo. -Não é prudente entrar no covil de uma serpente, Srta. Vargo. -ele levantou a varinha outra vez, e apontou diretamente para ela, que fechou os olhos apavorada. Até que ouviu o barulho a porta se destrancando atrás de si.

-Vinte pontos a menos para a Lufa-Lufa. E fora daqui! -ele sibilou e ela abriu os olhos vendo que ele estava adequadamente vestido outra vez. Engoliu em seco e correu porta afora.

Snape observou os cabelos escuros da garota sumirem no corredor escuro e resmungou ao sentir seu corpo implorando por satisfação. Maldição! Teria de ir ao Beco Diagonal outra vez essa semana, ou mais exatamente, teria de ir a Travessa do Tranco e dessa vez não por ordem de Dumbledore. Por culpa daquela pirralha Lufa-Lufa acabara por lembrar que havia mais de um mês que não se encontrava com as garotas do Burning Cauldron. Não era viciado em sexo, aliás em tempos de normalidade tendia a vida celibatária, mas, ultimamente, com a tensão da chegada do maldito descendente dos Potter...

Com outro resmungo pegou a capa negra e saiu apressado. Tinha um longo caminho até Hogsmeade. De lá aparataria. Deu um sorrisinho ao lembrar da cara de pavor da lufa-lufa. Ah, sim, ela era bastante atraente e ele definitivamente não se importava de se envolver com alunas, _contanto _que fossem sonserinas. Ao menos meia dúzia havia passado pela sua cama ao longo dos anos de trabalho em Hogwarts e eram todas da sua casa. Talvez em um ano ou dois ele pudesse abrir uma excessão para uma certa lufa-lufa, sorriu malévolo, um calor no baixo ventre o fazendo apertar o passo. Ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente.


	2. Quarto Ano

Oláaaa!!! Feliz! Recebi 2 reviews! Muito obrigada Gabrielle Briant (nooossa vc tá lendo minha fic! Uau!) e lulu-lilits (é que eu me identifico com as lufetes, rs!) !!! Espero que vocês continuem lendo e que gostem desse chap novo! No próximo as coisas começam a esquentar...

Como eu deixei no meu profile vou atualizar as fics (sim, pq tem fic nova chegando!) em no máximo quinze dias, ok? Uma ideia: se você quiser pode deixar um desafio na review que eu adooooro desafios! Ah, sim, preciso de um beta! Alguém se habilita? Kisses da Chris!

**Capítulo 2 – Quarto Ano**

14 de Fevereiro, Dia dos Namorados. O Três Vassouras estava mais lotado do que o normal, afinal aquele era o lugar para se tentar arrumar alguém naquele dia. Josephine olhava timidamente para o grifinório loiro na mesa ao lado. Valeria era toda sorrisos para o corvinal sentado no bar. Olhou para Josephine.

-Uau, Josie, olha só que sorte a nossa! Dois bruxinhos lindos desses dando sopa! E estão olhando pra gente!- comentou animada.

-Hum, isso não significa nada... - retrucou sugando o coquetel pelo canudinho.

-Ai, mulher, deixa de ser pra baixo! Até parece que você quer mesmo continuar encalhada! -respondeu enquanto dava um txauzinho para o bruxo do bar.

-Val! Eu não estou encalhada!

-Ah, é verdade, afinal você nem beijou ainda! Só encalha quem já esteve na água, hum? -riu Valeria com bom humor ao ver a amiga corar. -Ora , vamos, Josie, por que você ao menos não tenta? Ai, por Merlim, ele tá vindo falar comigo! -Valeria arregalou os olhos muito azuis ao ver a amiga levantando. - Onde é que você vai?

-Voltar para o castelo, não estou afim de ficar de vela! Boa sorte! -disse e deu um rápido beijo no rosto da amiga saindo bem na hora em que o rapaz se aproximou.

A caminhada até o castelo foi rápida, apesar do caminho ser um pouco longo. Entrou distraida e foi direto para as masmorras, onde fica a sala comum da Lufa-Lufa, encontrou apenas um garotinho de olhos verdes que achatava a franja contra testa nervosamente ao olha-la através do óculos de lentes redondas, e, pelo tamanho, só podia estar no primeiro ano. Então, ao pegar um atalho por um desses corredores que desaparecem, **_ela_** acabou apareceu em um lugar completamente diferente do corredor da cozinha que era para onde pretendia ir. As tochas se acendiam a medida que passava e após alguns minutos, ao avistar uma porta na parede a sua esquerda, conseguiu identificar que estava...

-Ah, não... -suspirou desanimada quando a porta se abriu devagar.

-Srta, Vargo? Pensei que estivesse junto com seus amiguinhos em Hogsmeade comprando bombas de bosta ou amassando um pirralho qualquer atrás de uma das lojas...

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para os olhos negros que a fitavam com escárnio.

-Boa tarde para o senhor também, professor Snape.

-Tentando bancar a corajosa, Vargo? -ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Nem pense nisso. - Alertou quando ela deu um passo a frente tentando escapar. -Entre.

Ela congelou olhando a porta que ele segurava aberta. Entrar naquela sala era a última coisa que queria fazer naquele momento.

-Professor, eu...

-Você é surda, Vargo? Eu disse para entrar, moleca insolente!

Josephine baixou a cabeça, os olhos ameaçando marejar, e passou por ele entrando na sala fria.

Snape viu a jovem lufa-lufa baixar a cabeça e passar por ele. Por Merlim, ela ficava mais bonita a cada ano que se passava... Vinha observando a jovem durante as aulas, mas não era hora de tentar algo, ainda mais agora sua cabeça estava demasiadamente preocupada com os assuntos de Dumbledore para se distrair com uma aluninha, não importava o quanto atraente ela fosse. No entanto, que ironia, ela havia vindo parar no seu covil outra vez... Então, por que não desfrutar de sua companhia um pouco? E, quem sabe...

Josie enxugou rapidamente uma lágrima que teimara em escorrer dos olhos cinzentos. Snape fechou a porta e se aproximou dela devagar. Ela recuou instintivamente.

Ele apontou para um imensa pilha de livros em cima da velha escrivaninha.

-Já que você não tem nada de interessante para fazer hoje quero que catalogue esses livros para mim.

-Mas eu não estou em detenção... -ela murmurou timidamente.

-Ah, claro que não senhorita – ele abriu um sorriso amarelado e aproximou o rosto do dela perigosamente. - Está apenas fazendo um favor para seu velho professor de Poções...

Josie o fitou confusa. Ele passava da grosseiria a gentileza em questão de segundos e parecia ter uma especial _inclinação_ por ser gentil quando eles estavam a sós nas masmorras. Mas que bobagem! Em que ela estava pensando? Piscou.

-O que eu devo fazer professor?

-Preciso de uma lista com o nome das poções relacionadas com seus respectivos livros.

-Sim, professor. -ela suspirou e pegou pena e pergaminho, resignada.

Severus observava Josephine. Admitia: estava impressionado com sua doçura. Definitivamente não estava acostumado com pessoas tão fáceis de lidar. Os cabelos cacheados eram médios e moldavam o rosto com perfeição. Tinha grandes olhos castanhos e uma boca estremamente convidativa. E o corpo... Estava fascinado pela forma como os seios grandes se comprimiam contra a blusa branca sob o casaco rosa bebê. Resmungou quando sentiu o corpo seguir o caminho de seus pensamentos. Não passava de um homem que gostava de se divertir com aqueles diabretes da sonserina, não era isso que Lucius sempre dizia? Então por que uma lufa-lufa agora? E por que _aquela_ lufa-lufa? Melhor não pensar muito no assunto.

Ela estava distraída, anotando os nomes complicados quando sentiu o contato quente do corpo do professor de encontro a suas costas e derrubou o tinteiro em cima de um dos livros. Tentou se levantar para consertar o estrago, mas ele a impediu abraçando-a e descansou o rosto em seu ombro. Ela prendeu a respiração.

-Não precisa se preocupar com o livro, Vargo, eu o consertarei mais tarde. Me diga, por que não está lá fora apreciando o dia dos namorados?

-Ah, eu... Não tenho namorado, professor. -a respiração falhou ao sentir o cheiro de ervas que vinha dele.

-Os alunos de Hogwarts são todos cegos... -surrurrou. Ele a apertou contra si brevemente antes de soltá-la.- Agora pode ir. Sua ajuda foi... apreciada.

Ela levantou, tremula demais para responder alguma coisa. Os olhos baixos. Quando já no corredor, ouviu a voz macia mais uma vez:

-Vargo.- ele estava de pé ao lado da porta.

-Sim, professor?- ela o fitou corando.

-Você será sempre bem-vinda a meus aposentos. Lembre-se disso. - e fechou a porta silenciosamente.


End file.
